Old Freind, New Ally
by AncientSpiritKnight
Summary: Shinkenger. It takes place during episode 44 and keeps going on. With the new lord and all, everybody was confused when a mysterious figure appear and changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Shinkengers**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shinkengers in anyway.****

* * *

**

At the Shiba Mansion, teh Shinkengers minus Takeru are having a meeting with the new ShinkenRed and her Ji, Kaoru Shiba. Meanwhile, Takeru opens his door and steps outside to think for a bit. Unknown to them, there was a mysterious figure on the ceiling. He kept his secret of hiding from coming out and wore a cloak on him. The Kuroko have arrived into the room with the three discs and the Super Samurai device**(A/N: Lets call it that for now)**. Her Ji was talking about each disc when Takeru's Ji interrupted him. While this has happened, the figure drop down and surprised everyone.

"Who are you!?" shouted everyone.

"Why should I tell you?" retorted the figure as he grabbed the three discs, Tora Disc, Ushi Disc, and the Dinosaur Disc.

"Stop right there! Do not take the discs!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Again, I don't give the shit to what you are saying. If you want these discs, you have to prove me that you are worthy for them. I watched you appear out of nowhere during the last fight and finish it. I'm not convinced that if you are the leader or not," said the figure as he ran away.

Everybody was speechless when Takeru appeared.

"Tono-sama!" shouted the Shinkengers and Hikoma.

Suddenly he bows down and says,"I have decided to leave the Shiba Mansion."

"Nani!?"

"But, you can't-" said Chiaki.

"I have already decided," said a stern Takeru.

"Are you sure Takeru?" asked Mako.

"Yes," with that said Takeru left the mansion.

Everybody remained silence the whole day. Genta left with Daigouya. Takeru was walking along the street remembering what his father had said. The next day, the bells rung of an attack of Gedoushu. Hikoma ordered Chiaki, Ryunosuke, Mako, and Kotoha to go there immeditly with Kaoru behind them. They all left and went to the site. When they reached there, they all henshin and attacks the Gedoushu. Genta see Takeru and went to him.

"Take-chan, so this where you have been," said Genta as he reached to him.

"Genta..."

"Looks like we are the same. We both left on our own, but I'm still a sushi seller and you are still Tono," said Genta.

Back to the fight, the Shinkenger destroy the Gedoushu and went into their origamis. Meanwhile, the figrue was running until he saw Takeru and Genta with Daigouya.

"So this where you went off to?" asked the figure.

"You!" shouted Genta as he points at him.

"You know him?" asked Takeru.

"He was the one who stoled the three discs: Tora, Ushi, and the Dinosaur," said Genta as he prepares to fight him.

"Nani!?" exclaimed Takeru.

"Calm down. I only did that because they only should be used by the real Tono," said the figure as he hands three discs to Takeru.

"But I'm no longer-"

"Tono? Doesn't matter to me. I mean everybody still thinks that you are Tono," said the figure.

Genta and Daigouya were thinking about something.

'Hm... How strange, I recognized that voice but can't remember who," thought Genta.

'I should stay quiet for now. It seems important,' thought Daigouya.

"Still, I can't believe you don't recognized me," laughed the figure.

"Eh?" asked everyone.

At the battle, the Shinkengers destroyed the rest of the Gedoushu. Back to the secne, the figure throws off his cloak revealing a man with silver clothes, black hair, the Shiba symbol on the shirt, and a Shodo Phone on the belt. Takeru and Genta recognized that face anyway.

* * *

**Who is this person and how will this effect the Shinkengers?**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinkengers**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinkengers in anyway except for my OC.**

**

* * *

**

"It can't be... Ariuna?" asked both shocked Takeru and Genta while Daigouya was confuse what is going on.

"Thats right. I'm back as a full fledged samurai," said Ariuna.

"Thats great news! Right Take-chan?" asked Genta.

"Yes, but when did you got back?" asked Takeru.

"A few days ago," answered Ariuna.

"Um... Excuse me, but who is he?" asked Daigouya as he started to speak.

"Ariuna is our childhood friend when he was setn away to be trained by samurais," explained Genta.

"Now that is over, follow me to my home. Well, not by foot," said Ariuna as he used his Sodo Phone and made two characters. He flipped them and two horse appeared. Takeru followed and summon his horse.

Then all of them went on their horse and went to Ariuna's home, but they have to make a stop and picked up Genta's sushi shop. When they arrived, the house was the same as Takeru's. Except, it was a little bit bigger. Then the Kuroko came to greet them. Instead of black, they wore white clothes.

"These are the Kurokos of my house. They volunteered from different households to serve me," explained Ariuna as they got off the horses and went inside.

The inside of the house was the same as the Shiba Mansion. Then a 50-year old man came and welcomed them.

"Welcome back Ariuna-sama. Also welcome Takeru and Genta," Kelvin welcomed them.

"Thanks for the welcome backs. Can you please get us some tea?" asked Ariuna.

"Yes."

Later all three of them reached to the main room and sat down. Ariuna set down the three disk.

"Ok now. Takeru, you are still owners of these disk. You can hold them all or have each of us holding them," said Ariuna.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling us that we can stay here?" asked Genta.

"Of course. You are my best friends after all," grinned Ariuna.

"Hmm... I think I should hold the Kyoryu Disk. Ariuna, you hold the Tora Disk and Genat will hold the Ushi Disk," answered Takeru as he grabs the Kyoryu Disk.

Ariuna grabs the Tors Disk and Genta holds the Ushi Disk.

Meanwhile, at the Shiba Mansion.

"What a mess!" complained Hikoma as he paced around.

Chiaki and Kotoha was thinking about something. Mako was sitting at her spot worrying Takeru and Genta. Ryounsuke wasn't doing much to none. Kaoru and her Ji were talking in their room. At both houses, the bell rang that Gedoushu are attacking. The Shinkengers headed out first to the area. At Ariuna's mansion...

"Lets go now," ordered Ariuna as he got up.

"Yeah. Besides, I want to see how your training go," said Takeru.

"I'm in as well," added Genta.

"Don't forget me!" shouted Daigouya.

At the area, the Shinkenger were battling against the monster, Nureil. It seems that his body is unharmed from melee attacks. They were losing the battle.

"Damn it. Is there a way to defeat it?" asked Chiaki.

"Our attacks can't get through to him," said Kotoha.

"We can't give up now!" shouted Ryounsuke.

"Thats right," agreed Mako.

"Keep attacking him!" said Kaoru.

"Heh. You can't get through my defenses," gloated Nureil. His body is like a dragon and has solid flames on parts of his body.

When both sides were about to attack, they heard drums coming between them. They look at their left side and saw Kuroko, but were surprised to see them wear in white. They pulled the curtain with the Shiba symbol on it to show Ariuna, Takeru, and Genta in their clothes.

"Nani!?" shouted Kaoru.

"Tono!" exclaimed Ryuonsuke and Kotoha.

"Takeru! Genta!" added Mako and Chiaki.

"Gedoushu. Your time is up," said Ariuna as he and his friends picked up their phones.

They said their lines and their symbols appeared. Ariuna's suit is the color of silver and the helmet visor was the same character as the name silver.

"Another Shinkenger!?" exclaimed everyone minus Genta and Takeru.

"Iku ze!"

All three of them attacked while Genta used Daigouya. None of their attacks worked.

"This is getting nowhere. Time to step it up," said Ariuna as he spins the Disk on the sword and it changes into a silver sword with chains on it. The disk is still there.

"The sword doesn't look any different," said Mako.

Ariuna proved her wrong when he spined the Disk again. He swing the sword and unleashed the energy from it and hitting Nureil.

"Damn you Shinkengers..." said Nureil as he explodes. Then he revied and became bigger.

"Lets go!"

Takeru, Genta, and Ariuna summoned their origamis.

"Time to show you what I found," said Ariuna as he pulls out another Disk with pictures of a Deer.

"You found another lost Disk?" asked Takeru.

"Of course. I found it during my training," answered Ariuna.

"Great!" said Genta as his Ebi Origami transformed and the Ika Origami became armor of the warrior mode. Daigouya became big and was next to him.

"Here we go!" shouted Ariuna as he puts the Deer Disk on the sword and spin it.

The Shinkengers went into their Origamis to see a Deer Origami come out of the Tora Origami. The Deer is color brown and has antlers on the head.

"Another Origami?" asked Chiaki.

"A Deer Origami," said Kaoru.

"Samurai Gatti!" exclaimed Ariuna.

The Deer Origami Became the body while the Ebi Origami became its legs and arms. The Tora Origami's four drills is attached to the back and the head of it changed to a samurai head it the antlers on it. Finally, the Kyoryu Origami became the sword while the other parts became additional armor with the Ika Origami on the back in the middle of the drills.

"ZypherhaiOh Going Forth!"

"Amazing," said Ryuonsuke.

"There is another one?" said a cunfused Mako.

"It looks cool like other gatties," said Kotoha.

In the cockpit, Ariuna, Genta, and Takeru were teleported in there.

"Never thought that this Gatti would work," said Takeru.

"It is my first time to do this," added Ariuna.

"Time to destroy this Gedoushu," said Genta.

"Lets go then!" shouted Daigouya.

On ground, Hikoma and Kaoru's Ji saw the new transformation.

"W-what is that!?" screamed Ji.

"Looks like your training paid off, Ariuna, and it seems you found the Deer Disk including its power," said Hikoma as he look at the new samurai gatti.

ZypherhaiOh moves foward and attacks Nuriel with the Kyoryu in hand swinging it. The sword hits but no scratch was made.

"Fools! You think that would hurt me?" asked Nureil as he blew fire on ZypherhaiOh causing sparks on it.

"Genta! Summon the Ushi Origami!" shouted Takeru.

"Got it!" Genta said this as he puts the disk on calling the Ushi Origami.

Meanwhile Daigouya was keeping the enemy busy by using his disk attack.

"Daigouya De!"

"I have enough of this! Take this!" Nureil throws a flaming punch on Daigouya causing him to turn to his small size.

"Daigouya!" shouted eveyone except for Kaoru and her Ji.

"I'm fine," said Daigouya as he enters the ZyhperhaiOh.

The Ushi Origami came and used the guns on him to deal damage on Nureil.

"Time for the final attack!" Ariuna spins the disk and the Ushi Origami came in front of them.

Then a cannon appear before them and the ZypherhaiOh holds onto it.

"Final Impact!" shouted the three as the cannon fires and destroying the Gedoushu.

"With that, the case is close," said Takeru.

Later on, all of the Shinkengers met at a park to see Genta, Takeru, and Ariuna.

"Takeru! Genta! You guys were awesome!" exclaim Chiaki.

"Thank goodness you both are ok," said Ryuonsuke.

Kaoru just look at them when she stares at Ariuna. Ariuna stares back and looks toward the other way.

"Takeru, who is that guy? He has the Sodo Phone and his character is Silver," asked Mako.

"He is Ariuna Vu. He is Takeru's and Genta's childhood friends when he was sent away to train by profressional samurais. He is ShinkenSliver," Hikoma answered instead.

"Amazing," said Kaoru.

"Now that introduction is over, I'll be heading back to my house," said Ariuna as he about to walk back home when someone stops him.

"Hold it right there. Where do you think you are going?" asked Kaoru.

"Did you just here what I said? I said I was going home you brat!" shouted Ariuna.

Everyone was shocked by the choice of words.

"Hey, Ariuna. Was that really needed to say?" asked Takeru.

"I'm sorry Takeru, but she needs to be taught that life is harsh and she cannot depend people to do things for her," explained Ariuna as his Kuroko appeared with the three horses.

"I'll be going now," said Ariuna as he got on his horse and rode off to his mansion.

"Come Genta. We leaving also," ordered Takeru as he got on his horse and rode off as well.

"Hai, Take-chan. Its been nice to see you again," said Genta as he and Diagouya went on the horse.

"Good bye everyone!" shouted Daigouya

Everyone look the three Shinkengers and the Kuroko leaving the area.

* * *

**Now whats happen next after this event?**

**To be continued....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinkengers**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shinkengers in anyway except for my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously, during the battle of the Shinkengers and a new Gedoushu, a new Shinkenger, Ariuna Vu, with Takeru and Genta arrived to the scene and defeated the monster and its second life with a new Origami, the Deer._

At the Shiba mansion, things are going a bit hectic over there, mainly with Kaoru's Ji, Tanba. He constantly monolouging every single time.

"Why is there an another Shinkenger!? Seven was already trouble as now, but eight!?" complained Tanba.

Kaoru was getting sick of Tanba complaining and used her brush and whack on his head.

"Quiet Tanba," ordered Kaoru.

With the other Shinkengers and Hikoma, they were still outside discussing things.

"Ji-san, why didn't you tell us about Ariuna?" asked Chiaki.

"Must of slipped my mind when I was taking care of Tono," said Hikoma.

"This certainly brings a twist now," said Mako.

"Isn't this a bit crazy? First, a mysterious figure appear out of nowhere and stole the three disks, then a new Shinkenger who friends with Genta and Tono, and they summoned the stolen disks with also a lost Origami," said Ryuonsuke.

"That is true. Do you think that Ariuna was the one of the mysterious cloak figure we saw earlier? It adds up to him," said Kotoha.

"That might be true. I guess that Ariuna believes that Takeru is the real Tono and a childhood friend," added Hikoma.

At Ariuna's mansion, Ariuna, Takeru, Genta, and Daigouya were inside the living room talking about things.

"Hey Ariuna, how was your samurai training been?" asked Genta.

"Well, It has been hard and very tiring. Man, those veterens doesn't give you a break," said Ariuna as he recalls the memory.

"Of course. They are veterens that are very good and knows more," said Takeru.

"Thats true," agreed Ariuna.

Kelvin arrived with the Kuroko with dinner. They all ate while talking too. The Kuroko showed Genta, Daigouya, and Takeru their rooms to sleep. When they slept, Ariuna and his Ji went outside to the training grounds. Ariuna pulls out disk with an image of some sort of bird.

"Master Ariuna, you know that is too much dangerous to be used," said Kelvin.

"I know that, but sooner or later, we are going to have use this disk soon," added Ariuna.

"I feared so. This disk is one of the three Forbidden Disks that were thought to be lost forever. The other Disk would be probably the Kyoryu Disk. Although we found three of them, the last one almost lost all of its powers and needs energy to work probably. So you and I put it in a hidden place in the mansion," said Kelvin.

"Strange that only the two disks we have right now have suitable energies in them to be used while the last one is being recharged," wondered Ariuna.

"Indeed. Anyhow, let us begin the training now," ordered Kelvin.

"Hai," answered Ariuna as he took out his sword and put the Disk on it.

"Lets just hope that it can work with my sword and change it to a better weapon form," hoped Ariuna as he spun the Disk.

The Disk began to glow Silver causing the sword to change into a Cross Pike**(A/N: If you played Dynasty Warriors, then you should know how the weapon looks like.)**. Then things got a bit hairy. The _Mojikara_ got out of control and sent Ariuna backwards while the weapon reverts backs and falls to the ground.

"Ariuna! Are you okay?" asked Kelvin as he got to Ariuna.

"I'm... fine," grunted Ariuna as he got and did the same process.

This continued for at least 3 hours before they stopped and went to their rooms to rest for the rest of the night. The Shinkengers are also sleeping, but some are having a bit trouble sleeping and they are Kotoha, Chiaki, and Mako. The next day soon followed. Everybody awoke when the bells rung indicating that the Geduoshu are back attacking the people. It was near a park with a fountain and creeks. The Shinkengers from both houses moved out to the scene. Ariuna, Takeru, and Genta decided to wait for a bit before entering the battle. Then the main Geduoshu appeared.

"So it was you commanding the Geduoshu," said Kaoru.

"Indeed. My name is Pavita," said Pavita as he was part Sea Serpent and Lion.

"Whatever. We are still going to bit you!" shouted Chiaki as he went to attack him with his Wood Spear.

The attack went through him.

"Hmph, pathatic," grunted Pavita as he grabbed the Spear and pulled it out of his body as it was nothing and toss Chiaki to the air and used his sword to slash Chiaki.

Sparks flew out of Chiaki as he landed near the others. In a different area, Takeru, Genta, and Ariuna are watching.

"This seem trouble for them," said Takeru.

"We should go there now and help them!" shouted Genta.

"Thats right! We should help our friends!" added Daigouya.

"Keep your shoes on. We need to find the weakness in that Geduoshu," explained Ariuna.

"Well I'm not waiting," replied Genta as he henshin and went to the battle.

"That idot. Shall we go also?" asked Ariuna.

"Yeah," answered Takeru as they henshin.

The other Shinkengers saw Takeru, Genta, and Ariuna entered in the battle.

"They are here again," said Kaoru as she saw them.

"At least we have more help," said Ryuonsuke.

"Lets do this!" said Ariuna as he jumped and slashed Pavita.

"Worthless. Your attacks will just go through me," yawn Pavita as he used his sword and slashed Ariuna.

Ariuna fel down on the ground with smoke co,ing off of his suit.

"That basterd. He will pay for this," said Ariuna as he got up and charged up _Mojikara _into his sword.

"Take this!" shouted Ariuna as he sent a wave on to Pavita.

"Nani!?" shouted Pavita as the wave did some damage.

"Nice job Ariuna," said Genta.

"Its not over yet," said Pavita.

"This guy won't quit," said Daigouya as he send disks out of him but all of them went through.

"We need to find something to cause more damage on him," said Takeru.

"Let us help you Takeru," said Mako.

"Please!" asked Kotoha.

"I'm in as well," said Chiaki.

_'I really don't want use this disk now, but looks like I have no choice,"_ thought Ariuna as he opened his belt and pulled out the Forbidden Disk.

He hesitated for a bit unsure to use it. Pavita took this chance and attacked him. Ariuns blocked and pushed back Pavita. Pavita began to fell weaker due to the lost of water.

"Damn it. Out of time. We shall meet again Shinkengers!" exclaimed Pavita as he went back to the red river from a crack.

"He got away!" complained Chiaki.

"Ariuna, why didn't you try to finish him off?" asked Mako.

"Its nothing. I'll be heading home now," said Ariuna.

"Something seems off about him," said Ryuonsuke.

"I think so too," agreed Kotoha.

"Genta, lets go too," said Takeru.

"Yeah. Hope we have more time to talk again," said Genta.

"Good-Bye!" said Daigouya.

"I don't trust that guy one bit," said Kaoru.

During the evening, Takeru, Genta, and Ariuna were having dinner and having a important talk.

"Ok Ariuna, what was that about during the battle?" asked Takeru.

"Nothing really," replied Ariuna as he tries to change the subject.

"Don't lie to us now Ariuna," said Genta.

"Master, I think it is best for them to know," said Kelvin.

"*Sigh* Fine," said Ariuna as he pulls out the Forbidden Deck.

"What is that?" asked Daigouya.

"This is one out of the three Forbidden Disks. Kelvin and I found them in a cave where there was a powerful seal blocking anyone from getting them," explained Ariuna.

"How did you get them if they were sealed?" asked Genta.

"It requires a lot of my _Mojikara _to unseal it. After I was finished, I fell into a deep sleep for six months to recover all of my _Mojikara_," said Ariuna.

"Why would break the seal anyway? Wouldn't it be better for them to be sealed?" asked Takeru.

"It would be, but the seal was weaken already, but still wrong. Also, there were only two Forbidden Disks left. I think that the Kyoryu Disk is the last one. We saw a empty slot where another disk should be at. We have found all three alters, but two disks left," explained Ariuna.

"Wait a moment. You think that the Kyoryu Disk is one of them?" asked Takeru.

"Thats a possiblity. We can test it out and put the two disks near each other and see if they react," said Ariuna.

Takeru and Ariuna place each disk on the floor near them. Both Disks began to glow.

"Guess that disk is really one of the Forbidden Disk," said Genta.

"I need to be ready to use it when the time comes," said Ariuna as he picks up the disk.

At the Shiba Mansion...

"How can we beat that guy?" asked Chiaki.

"All of our attacks can't do any damage on him," added Kotoha.

"Don't worry, we can find a way to kill the Gedoushu," reassure Mako.

"Now whats our plan?" wondered Ryuonsuke.

"This is most troubling," said Hikoma.

"Whatever. I'll be in my room," said Kaoru as she left.

"Whats wrong with her?" asked Chiaki.

"Forget about it. Now, do you remeber anything what happen in the battle?" asked Hikoma.

"Well, Ariuna, Takeru, and Genta arrived into the battle," said Kotoha.

"Ariuna was about to put some kind of disk when he paused for a bit," added Mako.

"Ariuna? Why did he paused?" asked Hikoma.

"My guess is that it must be a powerful disk like when Tono- I mean Takeru hestitated using the Kabuto Disk," said Ryuonsuke.

"Is that so? Well, that enough for now. All of you get some rest," said Hikoma.

"Hai Jii-san," said Chiaki as they went to their rooms.

"Time to pay a visit to Tono," mutter Hikoma.

At night, Hikoma went to Ariuna's mansion.

"Master Ariuna, there is someone to see you," said Kelvin.

"Let him in then," said Ariuna.

Hikoma entered surprising them all.

"Jii!? What are you here?" asked Takeru.

"ITs good to see you," said Genta.

"Me too!" shouted Daigouya.

"Hello everyone. Its good to see you. Ariuna, I need to ask you a few things," said Hikoma.

"What are they?"

"I want to ask why you hesitated in battle," said Hikoma.

Genta and Takeru explained the whole thin to Hikoma.

"I see. I wish you good luck then," said Hikoma.

"Thank you. You are welcome to stay here for the night," replied Ariuna.

"Thank you."

That noght everybody rested until dawn. Pavita came back again and everyone went to fight him. They were already henshined and began to attack. Still, the blades just went through him without damage.

"This is getting us nowhere!" shouted Kaoru.

"Shit! Guess it is time now!" complained Ariuna as he brought up his courage and took out the Forbidden Disk once more and spun it on the hilt.

The blade float away from his hand and began to change into the Cross Pikes with the Phoenix on the weapon.

"Yosha! It worked! Time for pay back," shouted Ariuna as he attacked with the croos pikes.

"Try your best," said a cocky Pavita.

"Do not underestimate me!" shouted Ariuna as the weapon was in flames of silver and toss it at Pavita making huge damage on him.

"Nani!? This is impossible....!" groaned Pavita as he exploded.

Then Pavita grew back in size and the Shinkengers brought out the Origamis and combined.

"Hey guys! Want to see something good?" asked Ariuna.

"Sure," answered Genta and Daigouya.

"Show it to us," said Takeru.

"What in the world are they talking about?" said a confused Chiaki.

"Have no idea," said Mako.

"Lets just hope it helps," said Ryunosuke.

"I wonder what is it?" wondered Kotoha.

"Hmph," grunted Kaoru.

"Iku ze!" shouted Ariuna as he spun the Phoenix Disk.

Coming out of it was a beautiful Phoenix that longed to be in the sky and prepared for battle. The Phoenix shot out feathers from its wings and dealed damge on Pavita.

"Samurai Gatti!"

The Phoenix's wings separated and attached to the back of ZypherOhHai while the rest formed the body armor with the head on the helmet. The newly formed ZypherOhHai quickly dispatched the enemy and closed the case. Everybody went back to their home.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Sorry about this chapter. I can't think of anything good right now. Hopefully the other chapters would be better soon.**


End file.
